ultra_fan_parodyfandomcom-20200214-history
(UNFINISHED) Ultraman 4Chan: The Revenge of Jadahkendar
The following is a fan movie, it is in no way an attempt to make any form of profit from Tsuburya Productions copyrighted characters. It is meant for the enjoyment of other fans of Ultraman and similar copyrighted characters. (NOTE: This film is unfinished. And will not be finished. So please, do not edit this, also. It is incredibly outdated, as it was wrote a long time ago.) Prologue It has been a few months since we last saw our heroes, but they are not yet the focus. The real focus currently is Crazy Crazygon, he looks at his massive projection of the universe, the Memeverse, that he has so carefully crafted. Crazy Crazygon however looks rather sad, as he slowly moves one of the his claws towards a button that said “End this nightmare already.” “S-sir?” Ultraman Dumpty came in, asking what Crazy Crazygon was doing. “N-Nothing! Nothing!” Crazy Crazygon quickly yanked his hand away from the button. “AR U OKEY?” Ultraman Failure flipped into the room, face planting. “Yes.. J-just.. Please leave me alone, I have to think.” Crazy Crazygon replied. The two E N L I G H T E N E D beings left, as Crazy Crazygon looks at the projection. Sighing. “T-the dark lord, R-redman… H-he is coming!” He thought, hoping the get out the message somehow. Instantly, Ultraman Failure TINGED THE SKRAAAA (Dead meme) into the room. “The dark lord is coming!” Crazy Crazygon said, “Warn the beings of my universe!” ' '“OKEY!” Ultraman Failure SKKRAAAAAAAAAED out of the room. 'Part One' On the Land of Light, Our main heroes are finally here. And they are totally not doing Varva on the table. 4Chan is just completely high from it., Crippling is listening to Death Metal & Swuatch is screaming at the top of his lungs. ' '“T-this is g00d stuff!” 4Chan wheezes, going cross eyed. ''' '''Suddenly, the heroes decide to leave. When Ultraman Failure appears before them “H-HOLY K-KING! IT’S THE T-TING GOES S-SK-K-KRRAAA GUY!” Crippling leaped back in fear. “AS uroTRA!” Swutach screamed back. “HEROES, I AM HERE TO TEL U THE DARK LORD IS HERE! WARN OTHERS AND SAVE THE GALAXY FROM HIM AND GENERALS!” Failure SKRAAAED and ran into a trash can. “Welp, it’s time to make ourselves look like idiots! Cring- I mean Crippling Brothers! MOVE OUT!” 4Chan ran off with Swutach, Crippling following and saying. “Uh… P-Prepare for t-the Transformers l-lawsuits.” Crippling added. “l0l.” Swutach responded. But before they could tell everyone of the impending cancer, the attack began! As thousands of Logonoids poured onto the Land of Light! Alongside new ZARO durknA$s robots. ' '“Oh dear god.. WELP, time to fight.” 4Chan responded, summoning his /Pol/ Key and blasting some robots apart. As panicked civilians and Ultra Warriors tried to fight off the mass invasion, the three Crippling Brothers stood ground and fought valiantly. Swutach summoned his Swutach arrow and cut apart some ZARO’S and Logonoids. Crippling tossed down and used his Crippling Kick. 4Chan fired his Specium Ray at various ZARO’S and Logonoids. Until they were all dead. However, a beam then fired down a new monster. Maga Tyrant. “Fu-” 4Chan was interrupted by the next Part title. 'Part Two' Maga Tyrant Roared with rage as he kicked down Crippling, firing a beam from the crystal on his chest near Swutach, both him and 4Chan dodged quickly. “H0W 0P ISSSS THIS TING?!” Swutach fired his Swutach Ray hopelessly at Maga Tryant, who tanked the hits. “Luckily not as powerful as Crippling’s depression.” 4Chan fired his /Pol/ Key onto Maga Tyrant, tanking the hit once more. 4Chan kicked Maga Tyrant back, Maga Tyrant responding with a powerful kick to the chest. Swutach screamed into Maga Tyrants ears causing bleeding, Maga Tyrant in pain hit him in the thigh with his Scythe hand. Swutach and 4Chan were just beating the living hel-no bAd w0rds in Christian meinkraft server, pls this meme is dead btw1!1!!!1!!. 4Chan kicked the chest of of Maga Tyrant, doing very little. Swutach was just… Doing… Something in hopes of trying to stop Maga Tyrant. Maga Tyrant and Crippling were in a upclose duel, punching and kicking each other incredibly fast, however using a- “C-CRIPPLING KICK!” Crippling shouted, he successfully sent him back. 4Chan fired his /Pol/ Key onto Maga Tyrants back towards Swutach, who just kicked him in the crouch. Maga Tyrant slammed Swutach down as he unleashed his pointlessly overpowered fire breath onto 4Chan, Swutach however kicked Maga Tyrant down. Maga Tyrant kicked Swutach and the face but was then slapped by Crippling. 4Chan dodged the last beam produced from Maga Tyrants crystal, as he, Crippling & Swuatch fired their beams all at once onto it. Causing it to shatter into pieces. Maga Tyrant got up and stumbled, firing a weak beam from his Purple horn onto 4Chan, sending him back. Crippling jumped up into the air. “C-C-CRIPPLING KI-KICK!” Crippling roared, kicking right onto Maga Tyrant's head. Maga Tyrant's head flew off somewhere farther than my small amount of remaining happiness. As his body exploded. “Alright, is this the part were we figure out who caused this?” 4Chan jokingly asked. Suddenly, the sky shattered, and a massive row of strange beings stood before them, including a horrifying mutation of Jadah Spoctor and Mukakendar, Jadahkendar. 'Part Three' “I am back! And ready to shove my views and opinions down your throat! Now with old friends!” Jadahkendar laughed, so did his fellow Generals. 3mp3ra, AAAapool, ALieun Burat, laileB. “If you offend us, we shall KILL you!” Jadahkendar taunted. “Who knew that Megamind became a Ultra.” 4Chan pointed to laileB. “SEXIST! SEXIST! RACIST! CIS SCUM! BIGOT SCUM!” Jadahkendar had a seizure and summoned a new monster, laileB did too. As the portal slowly closed, and our heroes and the new monsters were suddenly teleported to Planet Italy. ' '“wELp, l00k’s liek feourCHaN caused this.” Swuatch’s jaws extended while screaming. “W-welp, this sucks.” Crippling added, as they prepared to fight whatever stupid monsters were next to be destroyed for plot. Those monsters were Stageshow Motokureon and Dying Gan-Q “Lol.” 4Chan ironically said. “END MY SUFFERING PLEAASSEE!” Dying Gan-Q cried out. “K.” Swutach used his Ulta Slugger onto Dying Gan-Q, Dying Gan-Q then hit the ground and died. Then alongside the others turned his attention to Stageshow Motokureron. ' '''Stageshow Motokureron slammed onto Swutach, and fired a strange show light onto Crippling. 4Chan was the only one standing, the two others tried to get up when suddenly they were shielded shut in tight prisons made out of other people's opinions Jadahkendar disagreed with. 4Chan tackled Stageshow Motokureron. The cheap monster however pushed him off! ' '''“aH cRaP!?1!!?!?!?!?!11” Swutach shouted, trying to break the hard prisons. His hands pounded on the opinions of salty people. Stageshow Motokureron fired a strange beam from his mouth, like a spotlight being shown on a person. 4Chan was flung back. He got up however and charged at SM (Why not make his name short? I am lazy) and suckerpunched him in the nose. SM squealed, punching 4Chan four times in the chest. 4Chan flipped back, then kicked SM’s bottom jaw. SM began to produce a strange, smelly green gas from his behind. “Oh, the monster produces Zyklon B?” 4Chan said. He somehow summoned a gas mask and slapped it onto his face. “Well then, chap. Your a Nazi?” 4Chan summoned his /Pol/ Key. SM looked surprised, he fired his strange Spotlight beam again at 4Chan, 4Chan dodged. And ran over, he beat SM with his /Pol/ Key. The constant loop of punching and the key hitting continued for a long time. Until 4Chan finally got the upper hand. Pushing down SM and firing the /Pol/ Key on the beasts chest, causing a bright light to flash on the creature. And it somehow got up and ran away, then died. “... So that’s what happens to stageshow monsters after they leave the stage!” 4Chan realised, the gas had cleared. So he threw the gas mask off. ''' '''The two prisons opened, Swutach walked out. Crippling looked like he was having PTSD, as usual. “W-welp, d-do we c-continue?” Crippling stuttered. “Yep.” 4Chan said. 'Part Four' The three idiots-heroes marched through the ruins of the Emerald Neighborhood. Fighting off and destroying some left over ZARO’s and Logonoids. “... S-smells like ash, like my grandpa.” Crippling paced. “hMmPh.!?” Swutach gurgled. ''' '''A hologram box suddenly slammed down onto the ground, and projected a strange sight. “What is that?” 4Chan focused. The hologram revealed to be WiseGhidorah, the last of the Memeverse Ghidorah’s. He was red and had 7 heads and two arms and legs. Holding the legendary Golden Spear of Erectus. ' '“Hello there, young warriors. I wish to meet you, as I have important things to tell you! That will help you defeat the Phantom Killer himself, Redman!” He uttered nervously. “Come on, you heard the chap! Let’s go!” 4Chan flew off, the two others followed. The hologram followed as well somehow. “W-wait, w-what planet i-is it that w-we need to find y-you on? W-wise one?” Crippling asked. Just to be answered with. “Planet Neo-Europa.” by the wise Dragon. “N30 urOPa?” Swutach screamed. “... Strange, to my knowledge. There is not a planet called Neo-Europa in this Universe at all!’ “Oh, you will find it.” WiseGhidorah said. Suddenly, their were on a strange, Medieval Drawing like planet. “LOOK OUT! IT’S… The Medieval World Trade Center?” 4Chan quickly dodged the two towers, so did Crippling. But Swutach flew near them! Suddenly, as if it seemed a terrorist attack was about to happen. Swutach dodged the building and iconically uttered, “ur m0m gay l0l.” Soon, they found the wise old Dragon. The three warriors landed before him, the 7 heads all turning to face them. “Ah, thank you for coming. I shall tell you how to defeat the unholy killer!” WiseGhidorah said. “K.” Swuatch bleeped out. “You see, the way to defeat thy unholy killer tis almost as hard as this Erected Golden Spear! You must try and mentally break him! And strike him down from there, remind him of his past!.. I guess… I dunno, I might as well go back to drinking..” WiseGhidorah turned and walked off. “... What.” 4Chan looked more serious now. “U-uh… Guys?” Crippling stuttered, as the varva looking sky cracked open. 3mp3ra, Buat and their WTFmons jumped out to fight. “C0me and fAce m3!” 3mp3ra taunted. “C-Can we ever get a break from these? T-this seems like we are r-r-randomly attacked just for p-plot purposes.. That and when the writer g-gets bored and wants to w-write a fight scene just to go back to p-procritation.” Crippling though, S T R O K I N G his chin. 'Part Five' And so the battle began, Swutach was busy taking on all the WTFmons. He easily cut off their humanoid faces and smashed their horse bodies into one another. Violently beating and kicking them down just to use his Swutach Arrow to impale a few. However, they soon were able to bring him down with their paper fire attacks. Swutach, who was covered in Medieval Glue attached to paper fire however finished off the rest of the WTFMons with his Ulta Slugger. Meanwhile, the two other cripples fought off the two generals. ' '“PrupIre too die!” Buat screamed. As he slashed Crippling. The four warriors clashed relentlessly. They used all kinds of beam attacks and violently beat eachother in hopes of killing. Alien But slammed Crippling and 4Chan together, sending them to the ground. They both got up and slammed 3mp3ra to the ground. He got up and fired a strange black crystal at Crippling, which exploded and caused him to smash onto Alien Butt. Alien Brat pushed him off as 4Chan tried to throw 3mp3ra down. 3mp3ra stood well up until he was finally knocked over, Crippling jumped up into the air and used his (Insert “C-CRIPPLING K-KICK!” here) and successfully blew up Alien Bats arms. However, he then used his sharp spike on his head to charge Swutch. However, and suddenly. His head burst into a violent explosion as he fell over and died. Crippling turned to see that 4Chan had fired the beam that saved him. “T-thanks!” Crippling Cried out. 4Chan nodded. “ATttsTtsTStstsTSZATAATtatAtatAtaTAtLEAGCYHENTAISSZTAATATATATATATATATATATAT-” Swutach was busy Jojoing 3mp3ra to death with his fists. The two other heroes joined in and successfully killed the poorly drawn Alien Empera. “Yea!” 4Chan cried out, raising his clutched hand. WiseGhidorah walked over. “Y-you killed two of them! Now R-Redmans Army will be w-weaken- H-HEART ATTACK!” WiseGhidorah dropped dead from a heart attack for some reason. “R3st in p3n15” Swutach said, a poorly drawn tear falling from his eye. “S-Should we bury him?” Crippling looked down. “Yes, yes well shall.” 4Chan said grimily. “Though he was kinda useless with his info he told us.” ''' '''Soon, they dug a hole and made a cross Grave Marker and dumped WiseGhidorahs body in. “So long, random character who didn’t really do much.” 4Chan saluted, as he and the other cripples flew off. 'Part Six' Category:Crockinator Creations Category:Unfinished Category:Fan movies